


Nothing covers it

by Whattheheckkylinn



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Brief mentions of substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Kudos: 3





	Nothing covers it

Evan taps his foot quickly as his eyes flicker over to Jared, who is watching him oddly. Evan feels himself turn red under the other teen’s gaze. 

“Can you not?” He asks aggressively. 

“Not what?” Jared replies, pulling out a bath bomb and licking it like a lollipop. 

“Can you not look at me like I’m lying to everyone and... and....” Evan sighs and looks back at the ground. “Never mind...” 

“Welp, you said it. Not me.” Jared takes a bite out of the bath bomb and mom HES on it for a moment before saying, “and ya know, it isn’t the lying that I’m staring at you for.”

Evan’s stomach drops. 

“What.. *ahem* wh-what are you staring at me for then?” He fumbles with the pencil in his hand. 

“For the fact that you stole my bath bomb from my locker and dunked it in the guys’ toilet.“ Jared scowls at Evan slightly. Evan relaxes slightly. 

“That wasn’t me, Jared.” 

“Yeah I know, I’m just messing with you!” Jared laughs slightly. Evan tries to join in but it sounds nervous and forced, which it is. “I’m actually staring at you because I know you have needles in your backpack.” Evan tenses right back up again. 

“Wh-what makes you say that?” 

“Evan, don’t get into that. Connor died from overdose. What do you think will happen to you?” 

“Well it’s nice to see you care, but I don’t want your sympathy! Just- stay out of my life!” Evan realizes what he said and turns around to face Jared. “I-I-I’m sorry... I-I didn’t-“

“Yes you did.”


End file.
